


Squelch

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, First Kiss, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slushie Incident occured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squelch

Dean doesn’t know  _why_ it happens at that moment above all the others. He doesn’t know why after all these years the sight of Cas in a rugby shirt and mom jeans and a freaking  _blue vest_  makes the blood boil in his veins and compels him to take his friend by the wrist and drag him into the nearest broom closet. He doesn’t understand why Cas catches on pretty quickly and is more than receptive when Dean threads his fingers through his hair and plants a hard kiss on his mouth. The only thing he does know is that it’s happening and he better just go with it.

The kiss is messy and strange, their lips too dry and chapped from the brisk November air outside. Dean thinks Cas’s hands are far more important, roving and firm as they trace up his sides and search for bare skin underneath Dean’s jacket. Even more important are the words that come out of Castiel’s mouth, fragmented and breathless as they are.

“Missed you. Glad you came.” Same voice. Low and harsh and piercing at Dean’s chest.

Cas moves from his mouth to kiss along his jaw line and the skin under his ear. “Fuck—Cas. What the hell are we—“

Squelch.

They freeze, Cas with one hand on Dean’s jean-covered ass about to hitch a leg around his hips when they hear the noise. Dean could only compare it to the noise of a sneaker being lifted from a sticky linoleum floor.

“What was that?” he asks.

Cas pulls back to face him, face still serious. “I believe my shoe is still sticky from the slushie incident.”

Dean tries to put the two words together but he can’t equate slushies to any kind of accident. “What incident?”

“I was on the phone with you, became distracted, and managed to disassemble the slushie machine.”

Dean shakes his head to clear it because Castiel, former angel of the lord, just said the word  _slushie_  twice in the span of twenty seconds. “So you… broke the machine?”

“Because I was surprised that you answered my call, yes.”

“So, because of me?”

“So it would seem.”

As always, Castiel’s eyes stare without inhibition into his own, and he’s the one to look away, smirking and huffing out a laugh because he can’t shrug this off. Cas still has his hand on his ass and he can still taste him in his mouth and the poor guy spilled slushie everywhere just from hearing his voice. There was nowhere left to hide.


End file.
